1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure herein relates generally to obtaining cores from a formation and estimating one or more properties of interest downhole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, often reside in porous subterranean geologic formations. Often, it can be advantageous to use a coring tool to obtain representative samples of rock taken from a formation of interest. Such rock samples obtained are generally referred to as “core samples.” Analysis and study of core samples enables engineers and geologists to assess important formation parameters such as the reservoir storage capacity (porosity), the flow potential (permeability) of the rock that makes up the formation, the composition of the recoverable hydrocarbons or minerals that reside in the formation, and the irreducible water saturation level of the rock. For instance, in both tight and shale gas plays, information as to the amount of gas may be useful in the subsequent design and implementation of a well completion program that enables production of selected formations and zones that are determined to be economically attractive based on the data obtained from the core sample.
The present disclosure addresses the need to obtain core samples that may be utilized to estimate one or more parameters of interest relating to a subsurface formation of interest.